


Cold Feet

by TeamGwenee



Series: Modern Royal Wedding AU [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: The morning of the big day has arrived, and everyone is celebrating. Except for the bride. She's being sick in the toilet. Sequel to Wedding fit for a Princess and Bridal Buzz.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern Royal Wedding AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689607
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	Cold Feet

**_The Big Day!_ **

Months of anticipation and endless preparation has been building towards this day. As crowds already begin lining the streets of King’s Landing, inside a hotel room in Queen Visenya’s Hotel, Brienne Tarth prepares for the day that will change her life forever. _Click here to read more…._

**_Fashion Moment of the Decade._ **

In just a few short hours, the fashion moment of the decade, perhaps the century, is about to arrive as the wedding of Crown Prince Jaime and Gold Medallist, Brienne Tarth draws near. Rumours of potential designers have been running rampant. While everyone has been buzzing with anticipation, we look back over the five best Royal Wedding dresses of the past century.

_Click_ _here_ _to see our top six past wedding dresses._

1\. Queen Johanna.

Marrying the King of Westeros is no easy feat, and everything about this bride's wedding look had to be perfect. Elegant and fitting for a young bride, whilst traditional and suitable for the station and responsibilities of the Queen of Westeros. And did Queen Johanna just nail it! Regal and resplendent in an ivory satin ballgown, with long fitted sleeves and the dazzling Uncut Casterly Rocks tiara, even King Tywin could not help but crack a smile at the sight of his bride.

2.Princess Elia Martell to Rhaegar Targaryen.

Their marriage may not have been a fairy tale, but dear me was Princess Elia's dress just everything romantic and magic. Married in the divine Water Gardens of Dorne, the beloved Princess of Dorne was radiant in this gauzy Ashara Dayne creation. Fluttering chiffon perfect for the hot weather, with a fluttering cape flowing behind. it was the perfect combination of modern and romantic.

3.Princess Royal to Robert Baratheon

Another marriage that was not meant to last, but a wedding dress that was sure to live on in our memories. Princess Cersei was truly golden as she glided down the aisle, wearing her husband's family tiara, the Golden Antler Tiara, with her mother's ruby necklace and earrings glittering at her neck. The gown itself was pale gold brocade, and trailing behind the princess was a six foot veil, touchingly embroidered in dazzling lace with the sigils of each seven kingdom. Just divine.

4.Princess Royal to Rhaegar Targaryen

It's double bubble on this list, with both the bride and groom making a reappearance. Whilst the gown came to an unfortunate end due to some....complications at the wedding, before she spoiled herself in wine Princess Cersei looked truly stunning in a brocade gown, embroidered with white thread. Her famed golden locks were crowned with the Lannisport Emerald Tiara. She truly looked the spit of her mother, except we doubt Queen Johanna would attack her brother on the steps on the Sept of Baelor and spill wine all the way down her dress during the ceremony. One can only guess how Rhaegar Targaryen felt watching his new bride stumble drunkenly down the aisle, but then again the groom's own record has been far from faultless. (Lyanna Stark, anyone?) Let's just hope these two manage to settle down. Or if not, their future babies have all of their beauty, and none of their personality.

5\. Princess Arianne of Dorne, to Arys Oakheart

Like her aunt, Princess Arianne opted for a breezy chiffon affair in her Water Garden ceremony. The gown walked the perfect balance between sensual and suitable, with a sheer lace insert on the bodice and a low back, draped with strings of beads. 

6\. Princess Elia Martell to Prince Tyrion Lannister

Having met and hit it off at Princess Arianne's wedding, the shocking nuptial between Princess Elia and Prince Tyrion sent the world into a frenzy, when pictures were released of the happy couple celebrating with only the bride's family, the prince's brother and his future sister in law. Perhaps it should not have been a shock, seeing as Prince Tyrion always had his own way of doing things and the youngest Lannister Prince's relationship with his father has always been notoriously stormy. If the bride and groom feared any recompense for their actions, they showed no sign. Princess Elia was especially radiant, shining in a stunning boho lace dress, with yellow diamonds in her hair and a bouqiet of yellow roses to match the bride's sunny smile.

*

“Brienne honey, you need to get out here and start getting ready!”

Brienne shuddered over the toilet, having turned to dry heaving after completely vomiting up the dry toast she ate for breakfast.

Outside the luxurious deluxe bathroom awaited an army of stylists and hairdressers, and Satin and his seamstresses, all there to see her get ready. Joining them were her bridesmaids, Lady Margaery Tyrell and Lady Dacey Mormont (known only barely by Brienne through her charity and chosen by Tywin), Princess Genna, and event coordinator Varys. All very friendly, but not one a friend.

Brienne groaned as she stood and faced herself in the mirror, looking miserably at her grey reflection. If she couldn’t handle the small group lurking in wait for her outside her bathroom door, how was she going to handle the gargantuan hordes crowding the streets of King’s Landing. What would her stylists say when they had to deal with skin still clammy from being sick? Would Satin even want her to wear his dress when there was a risk she would puke all the way down it? Had the terrifying Varys pencilled in sick stops in his ruthless schedule for the day. What even was the etiquette for vomiting before the king. Did you have to bow and say 'Pardon Your Grace' between each wave?

She gagged and sprinted to the toilet again. 

*

 _#RoyalWedding #PrinceJaime #WarriorQueenBrienne #JoannasSapphires_ It has to be the Ocean Spray Tiara, the one made for Sapphire Parure. It just has to be!

_#RoyalWedding_ Ugh, just imagine _#WarriorQueenBrienne_ with her blue eyes in the Ocean Spray. Jaime would melt. 

As a fellow Tarthlander, another vote for the Ocean Spray. _#RoyalWedding #PrinceJaime #WarriorQueenBrienne #JoannasSapphires_

_#PrinceJaime_ I know it’s an outside chance, but if not the Ocean Spray, what about the Cut Steel. Unpopular opinion but I think it’s divine and perfect for our _#WarriorQueenBrienne. #RoyalWedding_

*

Brienne could feel the anxiety off her prep team seep into her bathroom like a noxious gas. Dabbing herself with cold tap water, she gripped her fingers and counted to ten. Breathing in and breathing out. 

‘It’s just another fencing match,’ she told herself. ‘Know the steps, stay focussed. Tywin has his bodyguards on Cersei. Varys is your coach, he knows the moves. Just listen to him and he will see you through.’ She strode towards the door, hand lingering on the lock. ‘And your life with Jaime is the prize.’

  
*

**_Revisit the Royal Romance of the Century_ **

On the day of the wedding between Crown Prince Jaime, and Fencing Gold Medallist Brienne Tarth, we couldn’t help but put together a slideshow of our top five favourite moments between our future King and Queen!

1.Their first meeting! They didn’t know it yet, but when Crown Prince Jaime presented Brienne Tarth for her second gold medal in fencing at the 2012 King’s Landing Olympics, it was the start of a grand romance to rival the songs. Already we can see the admiration from Prince Jaime as he presents the award to the talented fencer, who got a head start on bringing pride to her country before she even joined the Royal Family. Way to go Brienne!

2.Their first ‘date’. Ok. The pair weren’t actually in a relationship yet. They were first spotted together at a charity event raising funds for bringing sports and exercise to under-privileged teens. A keen fencer himself, Prince Jaime was pictured trying his skills against Brienne. It seems as though he was having trouble keeping up, which is why he perhaps ended up trying to tickle her with his rapier in the hopes of distracting the Olympian Goddess. Naughty 

  1. Out jogging! Both fitness fans, a clear friendship was beginning to emerge in April last year, when the pair were spotted jogging through Dragonstone Park. It seems Prince Jaime was having trouble keeping pace with the olympian goddess. Perhaps that’s why he was caught tripping her before taking the lead. Naughty Jaime.



  1. It’s official! How could we leave out the stunning confirmation of their romantic relationship. Not only did the revelation come out at the Princess Royal’s marriage to Rhaegar Targaryen, but it was revealed through Brienne Tarth wearing Prince Jaime’s late mother’s beloved Sapphire earrings and necklace. When the (disturbed? Jealous? Drunk as a skunk? Berserk as a bear?) bride went leaping for her brother, Brienne neatly jumped in before any harm could be done. No wonder #WarriorQueenBrienne was trending within minutes.



  1. The engagement announcement! Prince Jaime has kept his relationship with Brienne Tarth on the down low, anxious to ease her into public life and give her a taste of what it means to be royal before making any big decisions. So it was such a treat to see the pair together. Prince Jaime’s caustic humour is well known to the press and public, a staple of the Lannister dynasty, but despite this his devotion to duty and serving his country has never been in doubt. Which is why it warmed the hearts of all who had watched the young man grow without a mother and carrying the burden of being the future of his country, to see his obvious delight in his future wife. Meanwhile, the staid and solemn Brienne, known for her stoical attitude throughout her Olympic career that only saw her betray an emotion once (smiling through her tears on the champion’s podium) truly blossomed in the light of her fiance’s love. Jokes and teasing was exchanged with light-hearted merriment, beneath which was a strong feeling of trust and devotion. All of which leads us to believe that these crazy kids might just have what it takes to make it in a strange and difficult world.



Those were our top five picks for the best Jaime and Brienne moments. Tell us your favourites in the comments below, and here’s to many, many more! 

_#RoyalWedding_ Who else is watching this at four AM in Pentos? Wave your hands :)

Did you see the look Sansa Stark gave Daenerys Targaryen? Ooooh, still bitter at having lost the election. Looks pretty in that grey dress though. _#RoyalWedding_

I was too busy watching her sister Arya give her bunny ears to the camera. Now why can't she be prime minister? _#RoyalWedding_

_#RoyalWedding_ Was Robb Stark holding hands with Theon Greyjoy? Isn't he engaged to Roslin Frey? Do I even really care when they're both wearing kilts. Phwoar!

rhaegar targaryen turning up alone. so is princess cersei def not coming? _#RoyalWedding_

There are pics of her in the car with the king. Must want to keep a close eye on her. _#RoyalWedding_

Hah! Rhaegar having to face the ex-in laws on his own :) Bet he wishes he has his savage bride to protect him now. Did you see the look Prince Oberyn gave him? _#RoyalWedding_

_#RoyalWedding_ Elia looks so gorgeous in that yellow dress, and that hat is a stunner. Only she could pull that off. Is Tyrion not with her?

_#RoyalWedding_ He will be arriving with Jaime. I hope we get pic of the pair, they are so cute together! 

_#RoyalWedding_ Big cheers! The Princes have arrived. Bet a tenner that Prince Jaime cries.

_#RoyalWedding_ Bet a tenner that Prince Tyrion is hungover and throws up.

_#RoyalWedding #PrinceJaime #WarriorQueenBrienne #JoannasSapphires_ OMG here she comes! And I definitely see sapphires!

Can anyone get a good pic of the dress???? Literally dying here! _#RoyalWedding #PrinceJaime #WarriorQueenBrienne #JoannasSapphires_

The Ocean Spray Tiara! I knew it! _#RoyalWedding #PrinceJaime #WarriorQueenBrienne #JoannasSapphires_

ARRRRRGH!!!!! _#RoyalWedding #PrinceJaime #WarriorQueenBrienne #JoannasSapphires_

She's about to step out of the car! This is it everyone! _#RoyalWedding #PrinceJaime #WarriorQueenBrienne #JoannasSapphires_

** _Royal Wedding Dress Reveal!_ **

Aaaand...it's a beauty. We can confirm that the royal wedding dress of the century is an original Satin Wall's design. A straight sheath wedding dress with intricate pleating reminiscent of the 1920's, this deceptively gown shows off Brienne Tarth's muscles and height to perfection. For her tiara, the Royal bride has chosen the Ocean Spray Tiara, beloved by Queen Johanna and eminently appropriate for the Tarth born and raised girl whose first official appearance was made wearing the accompanying Sapphire Parure. Despite some evident nerve, the royal bride waved and smiled to the adoring crowd, a true warrior goddess come to bless the mortals. Behind her is a divine tulle veil that flows like a mountain stream down the Steps of Baelor, the brilliant white caught magnificently in the bright summer sun.

*

Brienne had been a fool. She realised that she walked down the aisle of the Grand Sept of Baelor. A truly astonishing fool. Just to think. So much fretting, much terror, so many nerves and so many vomiting fits...just for this. From the minute Brienne had entered the Sept and caught sight of Jaime, her nerves began to fade. With each step her doubts and worries were stripped away, and as she reached Jaime's side it was all she could do not to laugh at her own foolishness. To think she had been so worried about saying her I do's, when truly it was the easiest thing in the world. 


End file.
